Light Jedi
by TheMarta
Summary: Being a princess and next queen is a tough challenge but when your kingdom is under attack it's even tougher challenge. But everything turns upside down when Alicia finds out from who is she cloned...
1. Jedi of Garii

Two years after becoming Darth Vader, Anakin started regret his choice to join the dark side. His pain after losing Padme and children made him more powerful but also made him slave of his pain. He felt guilt of Padme and children death. His memories sometimes made him even defenseless. He wanted a real family. Family with his children and wife. he was ready to do anything to do it.

He knew he wouldn't have a chance to see his children. How their grow, teach them. Then he decided to give piece of him and piece of dead Padme to put these pieces together and with cloning help make his new children. He forced Lama Su, one of the greatest cloning masters, to help clone his new children, one boy and one girl. All went well till he wanted to speed up their growing. Boy in five months grow through his childhood, teenage years and become young man, called Alexander Anakin Jr. Skywalker but when they started to speed up her growing something wrong. She got refrigerate and leave there waiting for better technologies. Darth Vader full of hope for this one day gave her a name Padme Alicia Skywalker-Amidala. Alex were fighting battles with father until his disappearance five years before Darth Vader death.

Fourteen years after Darth Vader death this one day of better technologies came and they brought to life little baby Alicia Padme Skywalker-Amidala. She was raised by Lama Su till age of four, then Lama Su died. One of Lama Su colleagues brought little Alicia to same far planet located in wild space called Garii. It was beautiful, green and full of water planet. It was occupied by very intelligent human race- Maruvini. They didn't contact with other planets in galaxy. They were told to not told anyone or even Alicia told about her past, her born or who she is. Only few know the truth about Alicia. On Garii she was raised as Alicia Agnete Falu III, the next queen of Garii.

 _After twelve years._

 ** _Alicia_**

Now it is almost one o'clock and I'm escaped palace to go to Halibi. One of the most mysterious place on this planet. I once read in the old book that here have come people with some special abilities to move things with mind and practice laser fighting. They called themselves Jedi, abilities they called force, but all this 'force' is just some thing in blood.

I always wanted some force in me but all my teachers told me that there is no such a thing as force. I didn't believe it. There is something more than our mind can understand and I believe in force because I have seen it more than once. First time it was my old royal nanny Ferila. She thought that I have force, she helped me to explore it and first time brought me here at Halibi. She told that once she was Jedi but then three months before Clone wars she left it all behind and came to her home- Garii. Her Jedi master was some Joda, he was master of masters, at least she said that.

At lest I reach the mysterious Halibi. Here I'm practicing Jedi wisdom and abilities. Now if I hardly concentrate I can move big rocks and crush them into small pieces pretty fast. I hope one day I can be as great as she was. She told me everything what I know about Jedi. Once she told an old myth:

 _Every thing has beginning. Jedi beginning stars at here Garii. It all started with one people mind, one thought. His name was Hiram Hau. He explore all the secrets of Jedi by him self. Halibi was place where he came to meditate and understand his dreams and he trained all of his Jedis. Hiram Hau was greatest of greatest. The Jedi master of masters._

I have seen some of his books what Hiram Hau was written about Jedi. But I can't understand them they are like in different language. Ferila told me that these books can be read only with force and mind.

I look at the clock it is almost 3 a.m.! I should go home and get some rest before meeting with the duke of North Garii. My parents will have some kind of discussion with him about warfare at North Garii. I have to be there because I'm the next ruler of Garii. Queen of Garii. Can you imagine? I have no rights to leave Garii because I could be killed or kidnapped, or get lost. At afternoon I have a meeting with Garii chancellor he will arrive from Galactic Senate. It will be a long day.

I woke up at 10 a.m. I even didn't have time to breakfast. Servants help me to dress up for meeting with North Garii duke. My dress was heavy but the silk make it look like a light feather. My hair was made in small braids on which I had wear heavy golden crown with white and blue diamonds. My make-up was pretty heavy too. I felt like I would been trapped in hudreds plastic bags who don't let me breath. All this meeting felt so arrogant and unnecessarily polite. I saw through that jerk duke Gabú of North Garii.

Meeting with chancellor was much easier. He is one of my most trusted person, I can tell him about anything. He also is person with force. He isn't so powerful as I because he haven't train his abilities. He have told me lot about Jedi in our days. He have told me about one of most greatest Jedi who moved to dark side- Anakin Skywalker, his powerful son who brought him back to light side- Luke Skywalker, Luke's sister Leia Organa who didn't become Jedi but was a great rebel, Obi-Wan Kenobi Luke's and Anakin's master. He even told me about Sith.


	2. Royal Ball

Halibi the most peacefulest place on Garii. Here I can feel power and beauty of Garii nature. This is only place on Garii where I can think about anything without disturbances. Here I can find and explore my force. I have though about leaving Garii and becoming a Jedi but I can't run away from my family.

This evening I have to go to royal ball. I think only Garii organize royal balls. It's always way too much official and actually useless. Mother says this ball is special because I with my dance partner are going to lead first dance. My partner will be Cipio from Kiy-3. Sounds more like space ship. But Cipio is pretty nice guy. We both hate balls at last royal ball we tried to escape but guards caught us.

Ball is only at 6 p.m. but I have to starting get ready already at 3 p.m. pretty stupid. I hate royal balls. Firs of all I have to wear heavy dress and heavy black wig with heavy crown on my head! And make-up are the worst it is so much on my face that I can barely see. And the crown of all is corset. So tight. But I actually for the first like how I look. I look like next Queen of Garii. Could it be true? I will be Queen of Garii...

It's finally here. The royal ball. Sooner we start sooner we finish. First guest are here before 6 p.m. and the last about 8 p.m. nice timing. It's 9 p.m. time for ball first dance. I can't find Cipio maybe he is scared or don't know how to dance?! Music are starting and I'm alone. Some stranger came to me and ask me for dance. Better someone than no one. We dance and I fell like I'm flying. He is charming. I can feel his biceps through his shirt. He isn't human but looks like one. 'Who are you?' I asked to handsome man. 'Just someone who won't leave next Garii queen on dance floor alone,' he replied smiling. 'What is your name?' I asked. ' Does that matter?' he asked. 'Yeah,' I said ' I need to know my savior name..' He looked at me and smiled. 'My name of is Douglas Harvan Josi from Patris,' he said. 'Long name,' I said 'Can I call you Dou?' He quietly laughed 'Of course my princess of Garii. How should I call you?' 'Alicia,' I smiling said. We were dancing all evening. His laughs were most beautiful thing in the world. His words was like water in desert. In deep night he had to go home and for the first time I felt butterfly's in my belly. It was weird and miracle feeling. I loved it. I felt asleep.

Morning came like monster who want to destroy last night feelings and hopes. But I stayed strong and kept this feeling in me. All morning I felt so nice and fluffy, bunny. It was amazing. I went to the Halibi to meditate and feel nature around me. It made me feel more powerful and stronger. I feel how the force are flowing in me. I concentrated on light... I felt lightning in me and it wanted to get out it was so powerful, more powerful than anything I had experienced. It was full of force and light. I let it out. On my whole body showed withe and bright light drawings with some figures but out of my hands came lightning's. I couldn't controls it. That was amazing. For first time I felt so big force in me. For first time I felt so alive.

After all day training I still couldn't repeat morning lightning. So I tried to read old book who still to me were like some antique world hieroglyphs. Then I just sit in front of book and concentrate all my force to book. It was weird but it felt so right. I had this feeling that hieroglyphs starting to make some sense. My mind was reading them. I couldn't understand them but deep in myself I felt I understand them.

At palace I was only at late evening. I just wanted to go to my room. Long stairs to my room and bright colors always made me fell like in some clouds. I walked in my room. Soft silk curtains which cowered balcony tricked in wind. When I was almost asleep servant knocked to my door and came in. She said 'Your highness, there is a call for you,' and left. I turned on hologram's transmitter. It was him who was calling. 'Good evening, my princess' he said. His charming smile made me fell like in seventh heavens. His smile made me paralyzed for about minute. I smiled and replied 'Good evening, my prince!' He still look totally handsome in hologram. We were talking about everything and everybody. It was awesome.

After seeing him I felt so full of force. I had this feeling what I had in morning. I was ready to crash entire planet. I slowly closed eyes and concentrated. I concentrated on little things. I wanted one more time feel power of lightning. But I couldn't, I didn't have enough power.


	3. Truth

Past month I had some face to face meeting with Dou. He had pretty good sense of humor, that's cute. I like him, like a lot. Our meetings I couldn't call a date. With him I felt like myself. It's nice to go to these 'meetings'. Last week my family had one more royal meeting with duke Gabu. He is weird. Like a creeping weird. This meeting also with duke was pretty weird. My parent's asked me to go away before meeting was ended. They don't usually do like that. I guess there is something going on.

I was sitting on the little sofa at my room and reading one of Jedi books which I brought home, last time when I visited Halibi. My mother came into my room while I was reading book. She was standing in the doors for quite long time. I saw that she was nervous, she slowly walked to me and sat next to me. She were looking for quite long time in my eyes. 'You have to leave Garii. It's for your own good,' she said 'See, North Garii duke Gabu want to merry you. It's his ultimate for peace in North Garii.' I looked straight in her eyes and asked 'Why should I leave? It's my duty for Garii as princess and next queen.' My face was ice cold and my eyes were wet of tears. I tried to hide my tears. I had to stay strong. 'He can not merry you. He do not know who you truly are.' she said. I saw worries. I looked at my mother and said ' I am Alicia Agnete Falu III- princess and next queen of Garii.' She looked to me with sad look. 'You are not what you think you are,' she said ' I was not allowed to tell this till your twentieth birth day. You are not princess of Garii.' I looked to her 'How can I not be the princess of Garii?' Her look was full of worries ' See, twenty years ago to us came some visitor. Visitor was old man from other planet his name was Lama Su. He asked for help. He know he are going to die soon because his time was ending. On his hands was sleeping little, beautiful girl. He asked me and king Jonah, your father to rise you as our own daughter. We agree because we knew that we can not have kids.' She was looking to me with look which asked for forgive. I just look to her with for about five minutes and then asked ' Do you know who I really am?' 'Yes,' she said, 'You are Padme Alicia Skywalker- Amidala.' I looked out of window and asked 'Do you know who my real parents are?' She breathed deep breath 'You are clone of two people. Lama Su called their yours parents but I do not believe that the person from who clone are made are clone's parent. But I will not destroy something in what someone believe. He called your parent's Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker a. k. as Darth Vader one of Empire's main leaders gifted with force.'' I just looked out of window and couldn't believe what I just heard. ' You also had a twin brother he died long ago before your creating. But you have brother and sister who are Padme's and Anakin's born child. They now are quite old. They are Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa. You also have a nephew but he also is older than you. His name is Ben Solo also know as Kylo Ren.' I just looked straight out of window and try to understand what my unreal mother just said. It couldn't be true. I got up and ran out of my room.

I ran to Halibi. I was crying. How could they lie through in my eyes all these years? I was running fast as wind. When I reached Halibi I was exhausted. I felt full of hurt, full of my unreal parents betrayal. At Halibi I just sat down and started meditating. I felt so full of anger and pain. I felt so powerful. I got up and concentrate to lightning. I felt like I could do it. I targeted to big rock. My hands was making before I even wanted to start. I targeted. I shot. I smashed big rock. This time my lightning's wasn't white but red as blood. Red as living human blood. I felt more powerful than before shot. I felt much more hurt and anger. I heard something whispering into my ears 'You can revenge to them for not telling the truth... You can punish them for not letting you know who you truly are... They forced you to believe to lies... They lied to you... Don't live them without punishment...' From whispers I got out whit some woman screaming.

I ran to the city. From hill I saw my city on flames. Capitol of Garii on flames. It was war atent to Garii. It is started. Civil war. North Garii against South Garii. Space ships were shooting to my loved city. Garii capitol- Zelta on flames. Once called peace center of all galaxy now fighting for life...


	4. Garii invasion

I looked to my burning city from hill. I was frozen. My heart was running like horse. I didn't know what to do. First thing with came to my mind was about custodians who I called parents -are they okay? There was so many of North Garii battle units. They all were shooting to Royal Palace of Garii. To my home. I started running to palace but in front of me landed space ship. Someone opened door. There was one of royal guardian. He pulled me in the Red Sapphire, the fastest space ship on Garii. I was pretty troubled so someone injected me something and then my eyes blackout.

I woke up in white bed in grey room. All walls were made out of metal. There was some little, round windows near the ceiling. Outside was dark. Weird sound. I get out of bed. My naked foots were freezing. Metal floor was ice cold. I opened door and get out of the small room. My clothes were replaced with some white night shirt. My white, skinny legs were naked and unstable. I quietly walked through long corridor. Someone was coming. I tried to hide but there was nowhere to hide or run. Someone grabbed my hand. I turned around. He smiled. It was him. Dou.

'You scared me' I said. 'Here is nothing to be scared about,' he said. He was wearing trooper outfit. 'What happened to Garii' I asked. 'The North take over Garii center so they are controlling all Garii. The North duke call himself Garii administrator. He is like an emperor. But don't call himself an emperor,' he said and looked ' You look cold.' He took of his coat and put it on my shoulders.

I looked at him and saw some small differences. He wasn't that boy who saved me on dancing floor he looked more grown up and more mature. He was wearing bright colored Jedi Padawan robe. He looked. His bride was behind his right ear. 'So' I started ' You've become a Jedi...' He smiled ' Only Jedi Padawan yet.' 'It isn't "only" it is pretty much,' I said. ' How did you so fast become Jedi Padawan?' 'I have trained since I was four years old but I have kept it a secret whit my master Havin Jou. My parents didn't want me become a Jedi but Master Jou saw force in me and trained me secretly. Since my parents are dead and my older brother become king I can do want I want,' he said.

While we were talking we were walking and arrived to command center. There were many Royal Guardians of Garii. They usual blue robes were replaced by haki colored armor. They all were standing around big hologram. Hologram were showing my home Garii central palace. There were some plans. Some man were talking about plans to invasion in Royal Palace of Garii. There were something about eliminating Garii new administrator. There were too many plans and not enough work.

After long speech to us came man who were giving speech 'Good evening my highness! As you can see we have made plans for invasion in Royal Palace of Garii. We will accomplish this invasion after two days at 2 a.m.' his voice sounded so officially. I felt like in some royal meeting but this time it was different. I wasn't on Garii, I wasn't with my parents, I was alone and this time I have to decide about all. I have to be one of the leaders of this mission or invasion.

After long talk with general Mahoj. He was about fifty years old with black hair who hided his silver hair. After a hour we arrived to Garii Royal Family space traveler called White Diamond. Space travelers usually are built for royal families or army needs. This is like traveling palace in space. It was built in space. It is meant for royal family if they have to go for long term travel or emergency situations like now. White Diamond are really comfortable. On this space ship are six bedrooms, eight bathrooms, library, king's or queen's office, pool, sauna, two dining room, two kitchens, servants apartments and many other useless rooms. Royal family's like to travel luxurious.

Most of the ship were used for army needs. Now they called themselves The Royal Army of Garii. Long name. They think my stepparents were killed when started shooting in Palace. After our victory they will crown me Queen of Gari.


	5. Nightmare

I woke up at big bed. I was screaming from my nightmares. It is terrible. Only good thing about this is that Dou came to me when I'm screaming. He is like golden side of grey clouds. When he came he asks me why I was screaming and we are talking for hours. It is wonderful. I guess I have a little crush on him. I don't if he has. When we are talking I can tell him everything and about everything. He is only person who knows about my nightmares. Whit him I can be myself not like with others. In society I have to be this cold and political next queen of Garii. It is hard because I'm not like that. I want to be this reckless and brave girl who can go and do anything. It is hard to keep my mask on. It gets harder every day.

He ran into my room and whit his charming look asked:'Nightmares?' I shake my head. He sat down at end of bed, looked to me and asked:'What did you saw?' I shy looked:'Why do you care?' It isn't like I don't like his company but I'm curios. He looked at me and I catch his look:' See, us jedi believe that our nightmares and dreams is very important. They can show our destiny, told us something that we don't know, it can show us future.' I was just looking at him and staying silent. then he cut silent:' So what did you saw in your nightmare?' I was a bit scare tot told him my nightmare. ' I was standing on the hill. There were screams and fire. There were darkness a lot of darkness. There were pain. There were blood. Someone ran after me I tried to ran away from it. It was chasing me. I was running into darkness and there were voices of some people- my stepmother's, my stepfather's, my old nanny's, yours and some unknown voices.' He was thinking. Then he looked at me and then he say:' It might mean something. Something about darkness. Something about darkness what is coming,' he looked at me 'Is that okay if I told my master your nightmare. Hi is more mature in this theme than me.' 'Yes,' my voice cracked. 'Go to sleep. it's pretty late,' he said and walked out of my room. He have never left me without talking with me. In my nightmare was something very important. He didn't tell me.

Next morning in space come as all space morning came black as nights on Garii. It's hard to not think about last night. He was so worried. I haven't seen him like that. He wasn't even at breakfast. Our invasion is canceled because of some 'problems'. No one tell me what kind of problems are these problems. I think it's about our allies. they have some kind of agreement with this United Garii Administrator Gabu a.k. as Duke of North Garii.

I was going through hallway when I ran into Dou. He was calm not worried as last night. He even told me some jokes and made me laugh again. He is only person who makes me laugh in this hell. It is so good that I have him by my side.

All day was pretty odd. Everyone was a bit worried except Dou and his master Jou. General Mahoj all day was busy. He had like about twenty meetings with captains and troopers. He is acting odd. Whenever he walks by me he looks to me like some monster or beast. It is creepy. Everybody today is creepy. Except Dou and his master Jou.

A lunch Dou finally decided to join me. While we were eating he was joking. There were just two of us and very long table. It was pretty uncomfortable so he came and sat down next to me. He made me forget all today's oddities. But when I was asking about everything what happened today he ignored me. Then I asked again. He looked to me. He was sad or angry or I don't know. 'Alice, I am not very sure that I can tell you this,' he looked nervous 'They are planing invasion to United Garii. But I have this feeling that we are going to fail. There will be screams. There will be blood. There will be pain. There will be anger. Every one is scared because of your dream. It show us fail but general Mahoj don't want to believe it. He think we will win. He don't see how powerful is Administrator Gabú. He is united with dark side of force. General don't feel it but I do. They want to keep you calm because they think you are dangerous to them. They are thinking that dream can hurt them. They don't believe in reality. Tonight they will see their mistakes and there is nothing I can do with it.'

I was shocked everybody kept from that the invasion are tonight!? Why they are afraid of my nightmares? What is wrong whit those people? Are they stupid? Why Dou is acting so weird. He seems so full of anger and hate. It isn't the Jedi way. I know I have learned what Yoda said about anger _and_ dark side:

 _"Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering."_


	6. Tatooine

_**United Garii invasion report**_

 _Invasion failed. Our ships are badly damaged. We have lost about 1000 man. We lost Alicia Agneta Falu III Queen of Freedom. We resigned to Outer Rim._

 ** _Douglas_**

Last time when I talk to her we argued. She walked away mad and angry. Last time when I saw her. When they blew up White Diamond there was no hope. We found some escape capsule with some survivors.

'Good morning my padawan! Sorry to interrupt you from meditations,' he said. 'Good morning Master! You never interrupt.' He sat next to me:' Your body is here but mind is far, far away,' he was reading my mind 'Is that her?' I looked at him. He was calm and emitting brightness. I looked at the ground and heavily sigh:'Yes. It is her. she is taking over my mind. What can I do master?' He was silent. 'Clean your mind, my padawan,' he calmly said.

Four weeks, six days, twenty-two hours since I last saw her. I have seen her in my nightmares- she was surrounded by darkness, she was fighting with it but I saw that her energy is running out. She was ready to give up to darkness. What had I done? Why did I brought her in this?

 _After one year_

There had been wars, fights. Our new enemies New Republic are trying to make us 'civilized'. They think our part of this galaxy are dangerous and mysterious. About dangerous part they are quite right, at our part of galaxy full of space creatures most of them are dangerous and of curse many of unknown civilizations are dangerous but if you get use to it it's quite okay. New Republic don't know about jedi fraternities. They think all jedi are on their side but in this they are wrong. many jedi at the Clone Wars were fighting in Wild Space and 'disappeared' then. They stayed in our societies and made families. Here are full of force gifted children but only some of them are trained.

This morning Commandeer Harya give us order to go and meet our allies on Tatooine. Tatooine is closest planet to galaxy core where we- living beings from Wild Space could be. On Taooine you can disappear and also fall in crime pit and never get out. If you became slave your only hope is good master. Life on Tatooine isn't very different from life in Wild Space. Deals, slavery, clan and other things what unite Tatooine and Wild Space.

Our way to Tatooine was very long and anxious. First five days on wild space we had to fight with space creatures, on sixth day we reached Outer Rim border. Then we traveled two days to Excarga. On Excarga we have some allies camps. They gave us some of their space ships to continue our way. They ships have hyperdrives so we was able to go faster to Tatooine than with our ships. This is my first time so close to Galaxy Core. Here the force is stronger and more settled than in Wild Space. Here I feel stronger and more powerful. Here I can louder hear inviting dark force voice. Good and bad here make such a big contrast.

At ninth day finally we reached big desert- Tatooine. It's quite a big planet. We landed on some old platform which was enclosed with some from sand blocks built bases. There weren't very many people. First we get introduce to Commander Tokhi. He was in his fifties, his arms were covered in scars and on middle of his forehead was black tattoo. All troopers in base were wearing old armor which was covered in sand and some unidentifiable things.

All we were doing on Tatooine was just talking. So I left and went to nearest city. Way to city was tough. At city all houses were built from sand blocks. It was like galaxy's black market. Everyone here looked so poor. I felt really bad for these people. They have to live so poorly life but they can't change anything. At least I think they can't change anything.

I went past smaller and bigger shops. There were working some pretty suspicious types. There were young and old slaves, women and mans. They are were so different.

''Do you copy? Douglas?'' someone called me from ration. ''Yeah. What's the matter?'' I asked. ''We need guide in desert! Can you go to city and find someone?'' ''I am at the city and I will find someone. Over.'' ''Understand. Over.'' So now I have to find some guide in this sand city.

I have searched for guide fir like an hour but everyone keeps telling me that I have to find someone called Koi Twi and ask him but no one knows where he is. But hope dies last. Now I have came to market. I have asked here about Koi Twi like everyone but some are left. ''Hey!'' I called to little girl ''Do you know where is Koi Twi?'' She looked at me with her big eyes:''Yes, he is my master." I was quite happy to find someone who could know where is this Koi Twi:'' Can you take to him?'' She nod her head. She showed me way.

We were walking for almost half hour when we reached old wracking house. She asked me to stay outside. Then she ran in and came outside with some old guy. He was a bit overweight and pretty tall, he had a golden skin tone and his arms were covered in scars. On his forehead was faded tattoo. He was bold and on his left eye were scar. His eyes were dark brown almost black. But despite these all things he looked like nice, old grandpa. ''Are you the one who ask for me?'' Koi Twi asked.


	7. Supernova Crew

**_Douglas_**

He looked straight to my eyes:'' What do you want young one?'' I was a bit confused when he called me 'young one' but for someone who is nowhere to find this kind of language, I guess, is normal. Little girl who guided me to him ran into sand house behind him. ''Good afternoon Koi Twi!'' I greeted him '' I am Douglas and I have came to ask for your help.'' He just looked at me for a while and then asked me to came into his home.

House was bigger then I thought. Most of the house were underground. From little corridor we came in big living room. In the middle of living room were low table with pillows around. He sat down on one of the pillows. He asked and I sat next to him. Then in the room came women. She was about forty years old, here bright blue eyes were sparkling, her long, dark brown hear was tide up in bride. She came into room carrying big boiler. She putted boiler on table and then yelled something in different language. After minute around table were sitting ten bigger and smaller children.

He asked me to stay for dinner. ''Young one,'' he said, ''What do you want from old man?'' ''People talk that you are the only one who can guide me through desert,'' I looked at him '' Can you guide me and my mans through desert to Far West?'' He was silent. ''I am too old for that and I have to support my big family,'' he paused, '' but my daughter Evi can guide you through desert to Far East.'' I felt so happy. ''But under one condition,'' now I was listening very carefully, '' After she guided you to Far East you have to take her whit you and take her about her.'' Is he seriously trust her step daughter to stranger he just met? He is insane. '' I will contact the base,'' I said.

When we finished dinner second Tatooine second sun was almost gone down. I contacted base and commander Tokhi. They agreed pretty easily. Koi Twi wife Marionna Twi offered me to stay at their home for night. I stayed because nights on Tatooine could be pretty cold and I have a long way to go back to base.

After big breakfast I and Evi left Koi Twi house. It was before Tatooine's first sun sunrise. To base we weren't walking but riding dewbacks. Thouse animals had so bad smell like someone had died on them. Before afternoon we reached base. To Far East base we will be going with speeder bikes. Evi suggested leave before first sunset. Night will be colder and it will be much easier to ride and we will get there faster.

We ate our last dinner at West base. Before first sunset we were ready and left. Evi guide us through moon gloving desert. Our speeders were going very fast. We didn't stop. We brake air in this cold sandy planet. Whit first sun sunrise we reached Far East base.

In my crew were me, my master Havin Jou, Perry Dag, Yule Horra and now Evi. We were called Supernova crew. Our mission was to get allies closer to galaxy core. From Far East base we will get space ship with who we can travel around galaxy without unnecessary attention.

When we arrive for us was waiting First Commander Kiril Knep. He showed us our space ship. It was quite old Crescent-Class Transport. These kind of transports were used about time when Luke Skywalker joined Rebels like more than thirty year ago. ''I am sorry. But isn't this ship a bit..Old?'' I asked. ''This ship is more than you see,'' said some girl next to ship, '' Original ship was armed with only one light laser cannon but now it have six. This isn't the fastest ship in galaxy actually it wasn't fast at all so I have made some upgrades and made it faster. By the way I'm Jenna and this is Marko.'' ''Nice to meet you. I am...'' Evi stopped and looked to me. She with her eyes was asking for permission. ''She is Evi, I am General Douglas and they are Perry Dag and Yule Horra but this is Master Havin Jou,'' I introduced,'' we are Supernova crew.'' Jenna looked at me:'' I know who you are, we all know. You will get to know us. Because we now are part of Supernowa crow. We are this baby pilots.''

We left Tatooine in deep night. Jenna and Marco had show their best, yet. All I know about my crew- Evi doesn't talk a lot, Yule always are together with Perry and Perry with Yule, Master Havin Jou meditates a lot, he wants me to meditate too but I think only way to reach perfection is hard training. Training also keep my mind of her. It have been so long time when I last time looked in her eyes but I still believe. Hope never dies.


	8. Mission

**_Evi_**

Our way through galaxy has been delayed. We needed to reach Herdessa as fast as possible. But we had some stops at some planets to get more food and get some information. Nothing interesting. I still can't understand why they agreed to my father's ultimate. I haven't got good time to talk with them and get to know them. I guess the wisest of them is Master Havin Jou and his apprentice is General Douglas. Seems like Perry Dag and Yule Horra know each other for long time. I can't say anything about our two pilots- Marko and Jenna but as far as i know they both are very talented pilots and mechanics. They gave us ship name-'Moonlight'. I actually like it.

I'm in one cabin with Jenna and Yule technically. Yule never shows up in this cabin. At least I haven't seen her here. Jenna shows up here pretty often and make me fell better with her purposeless speeches without her I would feel like outsider. Everyone here are tried so hard to get in this mission but I just got thrown in because of my father. I have heard General Douglas talking about my future after this mission. They wan't to leave on some planets in Wild Space. Are they out of their mind? No one could live at Wild Space. It's just part of space what is full of dangerous space creatures and savages. Plinets there are wild and uncivilized.

General Douglas and Master Havin Jou have something. Their weapons or I should say swords are like from old books about old republic and peace keepers. I can't recall their name. They have some kind of magic. I can sense it. They are surrounded in some kind of force field. It is strong and closer to this 'force field' I feel stronger and I have feeling I can use it too. It's pretty complicated but I have this feeling I can do it too.

This night was horrible. We are running out of fuel. They cut off everything they can- heating so it was pretty cold at night, lights in cabins and most of hallways. Jenna last night brought me like four blankets. She is so nice.

 _ **Jenna**_

Last days have been horrible. We are running out of fuel. In here are freezing and dark. I hope we will make to Herdessa and don't stuck in space and die here. Hope is only thing we have.

Marco looks too calm for this situation. He doesn't believe we will make to Herdessa before fuel run out. Master Havin Jou is just meditating, General Douglas is trying to contact somebody on Herdessa, Yule Horra with Perry Dug is just somewhere on ship and Evi is just feeling like outsider. We are such a good team.

''I have contacted some allies on Herdessa,'' said Douglas,''They are waiting for us and sending help.'' ''We aren't helpless,'' I said. ''No, we are. We are stuck in space almost whit out fuel,'' he said. I don't like accepting help. Everything come with price even from family.

Douglas suggested to just wait until help arrives but I disagree. we should keep going if we turn off all electricity we could make to Herdessa without help. I shut down all electricity and concentrate all power to engines. ''What are you doing?'' yelled General Douglas, '' We are supposed to wait for help here!'' ''Everything comes with the price,'' I said. He looked at me:''Okay.''

Inside ship was freezing and dark. We were fusion with dark space. We was like ghost that keeps moving to his target. Our target was Herdessa. We landed after hard five hour ride. This planet was pretty peaceful and most of people who live here are diplomats.

On Herdessa we stayed a week. We restore our food reserve, fuel and made a contract with Herdessa government- Wild Space alliance will be allowed to land on their planet as long as we will make deliveries with resources from Wild Space every month. It is pretty good agreement because Wild Space is full with many resources what is nowhere to find closed to galaxy core.

We tanked and left Herdessa after two days. Our journey purpose is to find allies out of Wild Space, closer to The Galaxy core. Our target region is Mid Rim. Our next planet is Ando. Ando is water covered planet. I think it's useless to search for allies on water planet. It is hard and usually natives aren't friendly. They are pretty isolated. I suggested to skip this planet but no. They said they need allies no matter who they are or what they do.

We arrived at late evening. Blue water was covering planet. There were no where to land. After sunset we was able to see lights from underwater cities. We flied too close to one city so they attacked. After attack Douglas canceled our mission to find allies on Ando.

We decided to next visit planet Bothawui. This planet's people isn't fully faithful in New Republic. There is still many fallen Empire supporters. For us it is pretty good. They loyalty to Empire is their biggest weakness. We already contacted this planet leader Great Leader Tohi Kui Yorse.

 _ **Alicia**_

I looked down in bottomless pit. I wasn't scared anymore. I jumped into pit. Darkness surrounded me and I felt it in my heart. He send me here to find out who I am and who I will be. He found me here year ago with no memories. I was alone and scared but he saved me.

I landed on rocks. Everything here were covered in dark. I walked in dark fog. it surrounded me I closed eyes and let force flow through me. I saw some flashbacks of my past life. My memories was just some blurry faces and blurry places. only one thing what I can remember- his voice. I don't know who he was or why I remember him. But these memories were so light and hopeful.


	9. Voice

**_Alicia_**

I sat down on ground and started to meditate. Force was flowing through me. I was trying to find owner of this voice what keeps plying in my mind. This only memory is hunting and torturing me. It's like this voice is telling me what to do, this voice is my guide in force. I want...No, I need to know who is the owner of this voice. Soft and calm, strong and powerful.

Every time I meditate to get know who is the owner force pull me like it want me to stay away but I can't. I need to know my past to know who I was and what I have left behind. This time I felt with owner so close so I whispered:'' Show me who you are...'' Quiet and calm. Wind made my whisper to play and repeat louder and louder until it disappeared in air. I closed my eyes. I tried to follow my whisper.

 _ **Douglas**_

I went to my cabin when something hit me. I fell down on space ship's metal floor. It was a whisper who asked to me show who I am. This voice was so familiar and so well known. I wobbled to my cabin. I sat down on ground and meditated. '' I heard you. I am here,'' I tried to answer. i don't know if someone heard my answer. ''You can hear me...'' voice was a bit louder and sounded like voice owner was proud of him or herself. ''Who are you?'' I asked. ''I don't know. That's what I wanted to ask you,'' voice said. ''How can I know who you are?'' I was a bit afraid of how it sounded wasn't it to harsh. ''You are my only memory not exactly you but your voice,'' she said,'' I have lost my memory. Last thing I remember is last year when my master found me.'' For moment I had a hope. Maybe she is Alicia. Girl who I lost after Garii invasion. Hope was born. But I don't know not where she is or is that really Alicia.

We were talking for awhile but no signs that she is our could be Alicia. Then force decided we have talk enough and I couldn't contact her. I fell asleep. My nightmares were returned. I was in dark cave whit no escape. But this time there was this voice which guided me. I ran to this voice and there was blurry silhouette. I ran closer but then I fall. I woke up sweaty and scared. There was something in that pit were I fell. It was something dark. It was calling for her.

I couldn't sleep anymore so I went outside and meditate. Wind was cold and refreshing. Air was destroying fears. I need to be fearless. _Fear is the to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. hate leads to suffering._ Master had told me about some fallen Jedi. One of famous were Anakin Skywalker. He was the Clone War hero. He was fearless, always caring for others. He was one of the greatest Jedi Knight but then come fall to dark side. I don't really know how and why but after this fall to dark side he become most feared and hated man in galaxy- Darth Vader.

''Can't sleep?'' it was Jenna. ''Yes,'' I said, ''Do you believe in hope?'' She looked to me and then her sight travel to sunrise:'' I don't believe in it. I know it exists but if you want to hope live on you have to work hard.'' She was drinking some kid of warm drink. She sat next to me:'' I don't really believe in this force. of curse there is something that help you do all these Jedi tricks.'' She smiled, her smile was warm.'' Force is in every living being,'' I said,'' Even in you.'' She looked at me and smiled:'' Ohh... I'm running out of coffee so I will left you. See you later dreamer,'' she theatrically waved goodby.

Sun had raised up. I looked to the horizon. ''Good morning,'' Master Jou was greeting me, '' I see you are connecting with force..'' He sat next to me:'' Your mind isn't here, she have returned in your mind...'' He is only one who knows what I'm thinking. '' You were very close to her. Her lost have made a deep scar in your heart,'' every word sounded thoughtful and vise,'' Scar in your heart can only be fill in darkness or light. They will fight each other. Jedi must learn how to let go what they are afraid to lose.''

All day I was thinking what my master said in the morning. Let go what I'm afraid to lose. I'm not losing her she is there.


End file.
